


I See Fire

by aliciutza



Series: Aliciutza Writes Jonerys Drabbles & Short Stories [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Light Angst, but at least jon knows when to apologise, even Drogon is angry at his step dad smh, jon does some stupidly heroic shit, kiss prompt, oh boyyy is Dany mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: After Jon finds out the truth about his parents he decides to do something stupid- heroic, but oh so stupid. Dany is having none of it. Will she forgive Jon?The prompt: 5. Angry Kiss





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OweMeOneKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OweMeOneKenobi/gifts).



> The Kiss Prompts come [from this post here ](http://adecila.tumblr.com/post/183184679155/prompt-list)

Dany was livid. If she knew Jon would make it unharmed, she would have Drogon bathe him in his flames.

 

She thought she should give him some time alone, afraid he may despise her for their shared blood; so, she had retreated to her chambers, foolishly hoping he would come to her like he always did. But he didn’t. She tossed and turned the entire night, letting herself be tormented by her thoughts: he loved her, he loved her not; he wanted the throne, he wanted it not. Eventually, she made her way back to the solar, hoping she could find him there. She inconspicuously searched the entire keep, until she had eventually run into Bran. Her stomach dropped when he told her to go after Jon and get him back. By the time she reached Drogon she wasn’t worried for him anymore – she was furious. _That stupid heroic fool!_   It was not unlike Jon to decide to ride hard to Eastwatch and lure the Night King away from Winterfell.

 

Drogon roared under her, and soon they were in the air. “‘I know, my sweet,” she whispered, “we have to get him back.”

 

It didn’t take long for them to catch up to a lone figure riding hard on a black horse. She flew above him, making sure he could see Drogon’s shadow on the ground. The dragon did a big twist in the air, and finally landed in front of the now scared horse. She was heavily breathing, in tandem with Drogon, both staring down the lone rider.

 

The horse eventually calmed down and Jon dismounted – he was brooding almost as bad as when he arrived on Dragonstone. When she didn’t dismount, he finally approached them. Drogon roared in his face so fiercely, his cape almost flew away from his neck. To his credit, he did not flinch this time either.

 

“Just let me pass,” he said.

 

Drogon snorted a puff of smoke through his nostrils, making Jon cough. She looked away, too angry to even look at his pretty face.

 

“Daenerys, please.”

 

Her head whipped in his direction. “So we are back to this now?”

 

“Please, come down, lest Drogon eats me this time.”

 

She rolled her eyes, but dismounted, unsure of her son’s reaction if she kept being this angry at Jon. She ignored his hand and awkwardly stepped into the fresh snow, her feet sinking in it until she hit solid ground.

 

“I am so mad I can’t even look at you. Again, with the stupid heroic missions? Wasn’t one dragon enough of a price to pay?” Drogon roared behind her in support. “You can’t just up and leave in the dead of the night. You are a _King_ and you have a duty to your people.”

 

“I am no bloody King,” he roared, reminding her of Rhaegal when he was being fussy.

 

“Yes, you are!”  

 

He groaned, turning his back to her.

 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, Jon Snow! I have been worried sick for you. I don’t ever want to wait for you to come back from somewhere, losing my mind, wondering whether you survived,” her voice broke on the last word. She faced away from him, hugging herself – she didn’t even think of donning her thick cloak. The snow squeaked behind her, and soon Jon was hugging her.

 

“I am sorry,” he croaked in her ear.

 

She huffed, “Apologies won’t bring you back to me if you fall.”

 

He squeezed her closer, enveloping her in his cloak. She turned to face him, trying hard, but failing, to hang onto her anger. She brought his head to hers in a fiery kiss; she was still mad at him for his stupid heroic reactions, but with every pass of his lips against hers, her rage was replaced by relief. When she wanted to stop, he continued, his hands roaming her body, bringing her flush to him. She vaguely heard Drogon take off – probably to find some food.

 

The passionate kisses dwindled to lazy pecks, until she abruptly bit his lower lip.

 

Jon hissed, “What was that for?”

 

“For worrying me. You deserve it.”

 

He pecked her lips one more time, “I am more than glad to make up for it, Dany.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last drabble I have written so far :) I received 3 more prompts (41, 34, 11) since Wednesday, but I haven't gotten around writing them because I have been concentrating on the demon fic, and because I need a moment to sit and think what to write for these last 3 prompts. I may have spoiled you with so many updates, but I will eventually get to these prompts too and will post them in this same series <3 
> 
> Thank you for all the love!


End file.
